Perfect Picture Taken
Plot The episode begins with Benny and five of his cousin climbing the escalator, with Zach telling them there is an escalator up, but they did not care because he was excited that the family went to the mall to the food court. while explaining that he was going to eat a lot of food, but Jill, Aidan and Opal answered that their body can eat a lot of food and can not wait to eat in the food court. Kat and four of her cousin then imagine the food court as a royal court, since they are on trial for eating the diners, and she admits she ate them and started eating the judge. When Zach is telling the family that they are near the food court, his hopes stopped them and he revealed that instead of the food court he is taking them to get a family photo. Changing the scene to Jill, Benny, Kat, Jason and their cousin, all in disguise, Zach said they looked adorable in their clothes. When Jill, Benny, Kat and Five of their cousins wondered how long it would take to go to the food court, Zach also revealed that they would never go to the food court because he only has enough money for the photo shoot, which after Jill, Aidan, Coral, Jacob Topaz, Amethyst, Jade, Kat and Benny, Michael Sapphire Greg Rubies and Opal voted to go to the food court instead, Zach replies that they have no vote about it Jade & Sapphire could not believe that their uncle lie to you, try to tell him that this kind of lie is more of a surprise lie. Zach explains that he wanted to have a beautiful family photo because of how time moves fast for them and he wants to keep it. When Sapphire & Jade said that what her father said was a beautiful speech, she revealed that her children and her niece and nephew took Zach's wallet and left the Photoshop store to spend the money in the food court. Then, Zach told Sapphire & Jade to stay in the store while he goes to look for Jill, Benny, Aidan, Coral, Jacob, Topaz, Amethyst, Michael and Kat, which she promised, but then, remembering what said his father, Sapphire & Jade said: "surprise", and left Photoshop. Jill, Benny, Kat, her uncle and her cousin 9 found a map of the shopping center to find the location of the food court. After watching Zach chase after them, both the Grimson children and The Diamond Children entered a kiosk stall and received Zach with representatives who prevented Zach from recovering his wallet & jason reply that he will catch up with them. Meanwhile, Sapphire & Jade is in a shoe store where she told the seller that she plans to buy many shoes just for her to say "surprise" and left the store while she lies. Meanwhile, while Zach was still looking for his children and his niece and nephew, he found pieces of Benny's clothes that he took to a clothing store and tried to find them. Back with Sapphire and Jade, they saw a boy driving a small choo choo train when he plans to take the young children to daycare, but Two Girl intervenes and tells him that his wife called and won the lottery, as a result of it he will leave his Until Sapphire & Jade said "Surprise" and kidnapped the train. Back at the clothing store, while Zach is still looking for his children and his niece and nephew, he spoke with an employee and asked if he had seen them, which he did almost when he saw that they were lying about his whereabouts. When Benny, his sisters and his 9 cousins are relieved that Zach lost them, he showed up, grabbed them and tried to take them back to the photo shop, only to have Benny escape and told him that this event would traumatize him by life because of his father's lies, that Zach could not believe Benny was doing all this just to go to the food court. Then, Jill, Aidan, Coral, Jacob, Topaz, Amethyst, Michael & Greg, Rubies & Opal told Cricket to run while biting Zach, with Zach throwing her on a comfortable mattress. When Benny tells Jill and his nine cousin that they should go together to the food court, she replied that she was already there because the mattress was so soft that it gives her a feeling of temporary relaxation. and then he fell asleep. While Benny with Kat ran from the store to the food court, he met Jade & Sapphire, who drives the small train and takes the young children to the food court. Seeing the children driving to the food court, Zach did something drastic; Hold on to a flag rope and turn on the top floor while planning to intercept the children. Benny & Kat then Jade & Sapphire to run the train, which she said would only surprise her by revealing that she lied and that the train only has one speed. When Benny, Kat, Jade and Sapphire were so close to the food court, Zach stood in front of them and stopped the train and grabbed Kat, Jade, Sapphire and Benny when he wanted to take a family photo with them. Later, in Photoshop, when Zach, Benny, Kat and Jill and their eleven cousins take a variety of photos, Zach realizes that all for him are uncomfortable and not a single smile on their faces. The family faces so that others are smiling. The guy in the photo asked Zach what photo he likes. By comparing the photo and his family, Zach decided to do the best; In which the next scene we show them in the food court. While the family enjoys the food, Zach still said that he would like to have a beautiful family photo. Category:Episodes